deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Morgan Everett's residence
Morgan Everett's residence is located at an undisclosed location in Paris. In , it is the home of both current and former leaders of the Illuminati, Morgan Everett and Lucius DeBeers, respectively. It is an extensive compound overlooking the Parisian streets from the top story of a large building and, apart from the standard rooms of an apartment, contains several laboratory setups, an aquarium, cryogenics facilities and a helipad. Events of Deus Ex JC Denton was brought to Everett's house by Toby Atanwe, an associate of Morgan Everett. JC was rendered unconscious by a neuro-paralytic gas administered by Atanwe for the duration of the trip at the discretion of Everett, to keep the location of the compound a secret. Upon being revived, JC learns about how paranoid the Illuminati is getting from Atanwe, and that the uplink JC transmitted from the Majestic 12 network in the Cathedrale de Payens provided the missing encryption key that Everett required, to complete the work Tracer Tong began on the synthesizing of Ambrosia. JC then encounters Everett's maid Carmela, who alludes to someone named Lucius DeBeers and requests JC not disturb him. When pressed further on the identity of DeBeers, Carmela resists and only reveals he is a sick friend of Everett's. He is revealed to be a former leader of the Illuminati in the 20th century, and is located in a hidden room behind a mirror in Everett's bedroom. He is partially frozen inside a cryogenic case and only has the ability to speak. DeBeers claims that the Illuminati's decline is the result of his own, and that once technologies that will restore his body are created, he will assume the leadership again. He also requests that JC tells Everett that he is too cold. After talking to Everett, JC learns that the desired technologies are already available but that Everett has no intention of restoring DeBeers' body, preferring instead to keep him instead as an incapacitated advisor. Upon learning this, JC can either reveal this information to DeBeers and subsequently assist him in committing suicide, or falsely reassure DeBeers of Everett's "good intentions" and leave. In the cryogenics room where Lucius DeBeers is, there is a datacube on the bench. It contains the access code for Morpheus' chamber. In this chamber accessed through a door in the hydroponics lab near where Alex Jacobson is JC can talk to Morpheus. Morpheus was a prototype AI for Echelon III, and when JC first enters the chamber, Morpheus begins reciting information about him, his age, residency, ancestry. When JC confronts Morpheus about his knowledge and function the two begin a deeply philosophical discussion about the nature of humanity, observation, and worship. In one of the labs, JC finds Alex Jacobson, who tells him that, officially, he was sent by Tong to help Everett with the decryption, but is also keeping an eye on Everett due to Tong's mistrust of the Illuminati. They also discuss the first signs of what will later be revealed to be Tong's infection with the Gray Death, and his resentment of the advanced technologies that have led to the global unification of communications, which he attributes as a major catalyst for the chaotic and turbulent state of the world. JC then meets with Everett and learns that Daedalus is his creation, and that Everett was the mentor of Bob Page and a good friend of Stanton Dowd. JC then leaves for Vandenberg to contact Gary Savage of X-51, a group of former Area 51 scientists, who are close to completing a Universal Constructor, which would be needed to synthesize the Ambrosia in sufficient quantities. On the helipad, JC encounters the dead body of a mechanic and another mechanic acting suspiciously. If JC returns and talks to Everett, he will discover the mechanic is an impostor and needs to be killed. If JC then kills the mechanic and talks to Jock, he will discover a bomb hidden in the helicopter. Alternatively, if JC does not take out the mechanic, the helicopter will be blown up at Area 51. Notes *In Everett's bedroom, on a cabinet in one of the corners, is a Nanokey that unlocks a hatch in Everett's lab, which leads into the aquarium. *Hacking the computer Alex is sitting at will reveal an e-mail with two codes, which open containers in Everett's lab containing augmentation upgrades. Gallery Paris_Morgan_Everett's_home1.jpg|Morgan Everett in his home Paris_Morgan_Everett's_home8.jpg|Roof of the building Paris_Morgan_Everett's_home6.jpg|Morpheus, found in a room in Everett's home Paris_Morgan_Everett's_home2.jpg|Lucius DeBeers in a secret room behind Everett's bathroom mirror Paris_Morgan_Everett's_home4.jpg|Everett's bedroom Paris_Morgan_Everett's_home7.jpg|Toby Atanwe in Everett's residence Category:Deus Ex locations Category:Illuminati